


【冰瀚】【冰宇】起床气

by Starkfeizi



Category: Real Person Fiction, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 冰瀚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 爆娇起床气大爷x无辜晨练小奶一个小奶晨练搅了大爷睡觉之后被太阳的故事关于大爷起床气的事是我瞎编的，毕竟我也没见过他起床奶糕，让你怂……





	【冰瀚】【冰宇】起床气

**Author's Note:**

> 赠夫夫（羽生和李泽言的夫人）感谢她的微博让我有了灵感

 

 

季肖冰有起床气，很严重的起床气。

 

怎么形容呢，就是如果有人搅了他的春秋大梦，他会面无表情从背后拿出一把40米长刀告诉你39米都不可以走的那种，可以说得上是残暴的起床气。

 

但是他还是个演员啊，并且非常非常敬业，经常又夜戏有早晨赶戏，所以在工作的时候就算再折腾，他的起床气也只能憋着。

 

于是日积月累的，杀青回来之后季大爷的起床气就积攒得可以吃♂人了。

 

不过好在，他平时都是一个人住，闲云野鹤日上三竿，也没有人打搅他，自己在家美美地睡上一个美容觉，美滋滋。

 

因此季大爷有起床气这件事反倒是鲜为人知。某个高姓小奶在和他谈了好久恋爱也不知道这件事……

 

一直不知道，直到他俩同居……

 

 

 

同居这个事儿呢，是在他俩一次超长的拍摄过程中，高瀚宇提出来的。

 

“大爷啊，咱俩都快四个月没见了。”高瀚宇对着视频通话里面的季肖冰说。

“怎么叫四个月没见了呢？这不有事没事还视频吗？”

“这不算啊。看得见摸不着不算见面。”

“你还想摸啊？”

“扯远了，等杀青了就住一起呗。我东西多，你搬到我这边。”

“你提的住一起，还让我搬？”

“行行行，我给你搬过来总行了吧。”

 

怎么办，自己追的猫，自己宠着呗，谁让那人是个大爷呢。

 

于是等他们俩都杀青之后，小奶屁颠屁颠给大爷搬家去了。

 

其实也不算是全他搬，大爷也为了展现自己的男人风范也搬了不少东西，比如

 

 ——好几个衣柜的雕。

 

烧衣柜计划终于可以提上日程了。高瀚宇想。

 

 

好巧不巧，他俩搬家搬到快半夜，第二天正好赶上节假日，健身房休息。这也没事，反正他自己家里有点器材，即使去不了健身房也可以练。所以按着他自己一个人生活的习惯，早晨起来他就去洗漱健身了。

 

说早晨，其实也不早，九点多一点。就是距离日上三竿嘛，还差一点儿。

 

在一边推铁练胸的高小奶还不知道自己待会要面对怎样的腥风血雨。

 

是的，高小奶没有选择在瑜伽垫上安安静静地练平板支撑，也没有练卷腹，也没有举杠铃，他练胸，他推铁。

 

器材上压重量的大铁块被拉起来又落下，举起来一次“Duang”一声，举一次“Duang”一声，地板都跟着颤动。

 

举着举着高小奶就觉得背后有点凉……

 

他一回头就看到了——

 

季肖冰的死亡凝视，散发着黑气的那种。

 

美人啥时候都美，凶起来，也不白瞎他的剑眉星目。

 

高瀚宇被吓得松了手里的铁……

 

“Duang！”又一声……

 

行了，人证物证俱在。

 

 

高瀚宇怂了，低下头说话都变成小奶音：“内个，大爷你起来了哈，早餐在桌子上，我煎的心形鸡蛋。”

内心os则是：“挖槽季肖冰你是主修表演选修暗杀吧，这是什么‘十步杀一人，千里不留行’现场？李白都要从棺材里蹦出来起立鼓掌了。”

 

“你在干嘛？”完全无视了他的话，季肖冰盯着他。高瀚宇坐在器材上，老季站着，地理优势显得极具压迫力。

 

“我，我练胸……”磕磕巴巴。

 

“哦？”季大爷撩起他穿的松散背心就摸了上去，手指摸过胸肌，摸过胸之间的沟，把两坨软肉往中间挤了挤，最后再用指尖挠了挠乳头。

 

这个摸法是真的色情。高瀚宇嘴角有点抽搐，他被摸得有了点感觉，但是面前的大爷又黑着脸，他有点想亲上去又不敢。

 

于是他偷偷瞄了一眼大爷的裆。

 

淦！

 

人家升着旗呢，怂什么！是男人哪有那么多废话，想做就做！

 

高瀚宇去勾住季肖冰脖子想去亲他，结果他一偏头被躲开了。

 

“你以为我在这是来解决晨勃的吗？”

 

——诶，不是吗？

 

“我这个人有个原则，”季肖冰用刚睡醒的沙哑声音说道，“凡是吵我睡觉的人，都得死。”

 

高瀚宇咽了一口口水。

 

“你，我又舍不得打……”困倦的人说话通常很慢，

 

“那不如直接艹死。”

 

高小奶刚想反驳一句是不是逆CP了，但是他看着大爷的杀人气场还是识相地住了嘴。菊花事小，狗命要紧。

 

 

季肖冰直接抱起高瀚宇扔到床上，天知道起床气让他多了多少力气。还不等高瀚宇扑腾几下坐起来，季肖冰就压了上去直奔重点，他握住了高瀚宇的阴茎上下撸动。本来举完了铁就有些脱力，被这么一折腾高瀚宇整个人彻底变得软乎乎，除了季肖冰手里那块。

 

“大爷，大爷轻点儿。”抬眼就是季肖冰那张脸，本来就硬得发疼，身上这人动作还很急切。高瀚宇受不住，躺在床上告饶。

 

“还没进去呢，你就受不了了？”表面上是个大爷，背地里床上的骚话倒是会说得很。“大早晨的就练胸，是不是以后练到涨奶了要给我喝？”嘴上说着荤话，不耽搁他另个手又揉上了高瀚宇的胸。季肖冰真是爱死了他的胸肌，不使力的时候很软，他人又敏感，轻轻一碰乳尖就立起来。这次季肖冰故意在上面留下印子，就在锁骨下面，成了高瀚宇身体上色情的点缀。

 

在不断的快感刺激之下，高瀚宇身上出了一层薄汗，全身蒙上一层蜜色，配上他脸上沉迷欲望的表情，血脉喷张。

 

被季肖冰撸到射，高瀚宇仰躺在床上，粗喘着。他抬头看季肖冰的眼睛，那里深沉的像是无尽深渊。

 

当你凝视深渊之时，深渊必回以凝视。

 

“自己扩张。”季肖冰说道。

 

刚高潮的高瀚宇还有些不清醒，整个人无比乖顺，像是刚满月的小奶狗。他拱起腰，手绕到后面自己给自己扩张着，随着一呼一吸上下起伏的胸膛，还有极为窄的细腰，看得季肖冰快要忍不住了。他拿开高瀚宇的手，直接插了进去。

 

高瀚宇随着季肖冰的进入倒在床上，还来不及适应，等了太久的季肖冰就开始抽插，把身下人弄得前后颤动，甚至连胸肌都跟着抽插的频率上下摇动起来。高瀚宇耐不住，他握住季肖冰撑在他头两边的手腕，才勉强停止自己的晃动。

 

季肖冰看出他的小心思，挣开高瀚宇的手，转而扣住他挂自己腰上的两条腿，把他使劲往自己的胯上按。这下子高瀚宇身上的肌肉又随着季肖冰的动作颤抖起来。

 

“让你大早晨练胸。”早就熟知这人的敏感点，季肖冰故意往那里撞。“错没错？”

 

“唔，错了错了……”高瀚宇被撞得浑身发热，说话都戴上鼻音，声音就更奶了。

 

“哪错了？”季肖冰低头摸高瀚宇的腹肌。

 

“不该，不该练胸。”

 

“谁说不该练胸了，你这胸肌我喜欢。必须练！”说罢季肖冰继续揉弄高瀚宇的胸肌，五指按下去，乳肉偶送指尖溢出来。“说，错哪了？”

 

“唔……”高瀚宇被他顶得头脑发昏，哪有精力回答问题，他只觉得全身发热，身体酥麻着，血液全涌到下半身去了。“想，想不出来……哥哥我错了……”

 

“肏……”季肖冰被他委委屈屈的一句哥哥叫得快射了，掐住他的腰发了狠，硬是给他肏到脸颊和眼尾一并泛起红。季肖冰一下比一下狠，最后一起和高瀚宇高潮。

 

余韵过后高瀚宇终于逮到了他觊觎已久的猫猫唇，又亲又吮。季肖冰故意逗他：“你还没说你哪错了呢？”

 

高瀚宇慌了，他寻思寻思，想起来之前季肖冰那杀人一样的低气压，张大嘴巴图西瞪眼。“你是嫌我吵你睡觉了是吧！”

 

季肖冰眯起眼睛亲了亲高瀚宇好看的唇珠：“我起床火有点大，你……没生气吧？”

 

高瀚宇摇摇头，凑到季肖冰耳边小声说：

 

“其实，刚才，挺爽的。”

 

Fin.


End file.
